Unholy Trio
by elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore's plans are revealed by someone he would have never expected. Voldie, Severus, and Harry want revenge. Dumbledore/Granger/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing.


Harry stared at the two other individuals in the room. He wasn't sure why they were here but the goblins sent him a letter about a Will being opened and reviewed. Harry was one of the beneficiaries. He took a seat. He was a bit afraid.

"We will begin." The goblin named Spike looked at the three wizards. This was going to change their world. He placed the orb on the small green marble stand. The orb flared to life:

"You three don't know me, but I have done you a great injustice. My name is Gilbert Wimple, I'm a Ministry employee on the Committee on Experimental Charms. What I'm about to tell you will never be able used against Albus Dumbledore, as he has covered his tracks well. I'm leaving everything I own to Tom Marvolo Riddle, his son Severus Tobias Snape, and grandson Harrison James Potter. Please listen carefully. I am aware you are thinking I'm crazy."

"Damn straight." Harry muttered as he listened to Snape and Voldemort question the man's sanity.

"Albus Dumbledore knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle fell in love with a nice young light sided witch. Her name was Bridget Wenlock. He killed her because after years of creating a new Dark Lord he didn't want his plans ruined. He needed to make people believe in him and not what Tom was trying to accomplish. He placed his son with the deceased son of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. Tobias in a drunken rage killed their child. I, with great remorse, aided him in the charms he used to create a new Severus Snape.

Allow me to a bit of side information before I move on. Dumbledore arranged for a variety of duels over the years to influence the changes in Tom. It started with a book on Horcruxes. Dumbledore was furious that Tom didn't create one after he arranged for Horace Slughorn to give the book to Tom. So he used some of the charms I had created to influence Tom to create one. I swear I didn't know.

The original plan was for Tom to kill Grindelwald, but Tom didn't. So it forced Dumbledore to do it. You see, he wanted to kill Tom after that, claiming that Tom was also a rising Dark Lord. He had this idea, that after Tom created the Horcrux, he would show the Horcrux to the Ministry after killing Tom. He would be famous for stopping a threat. He wanted to show how superior Hogwarts was. He wanted to make sure he became the Headmaster.

Years later, Severus arrived at Hogwarts. A true Ravenclaw, which Dumbledore wasn't going to allow. Dumbledore forced the Sorting Hat to put Severus in Slytherin. Again, my charms. He used them on the hat, and they are still on it. He can put people where he wants them. After Severus was where he wanted him, he allowed those idiots to torment him. You see, his plan was the same one he is using with Mr. Potter. Slytherin prevents any heir from being killed by the Lord, but the heir could kill the Lord if they were hurting magic.

His plans blew up in his face when Severus joined his father. Oh, he was furious. He had to revamp his plans, and he did. He knew how Lily Evans felt about Severus. He knew she wanted to be with Severus. Potter, the idiot, gave him his new idea. Potter wanted Lily, he also wanted an heir, but he couldn't father children. So he went to Dumbledore, their plan took formation.

Sirius Black and James Potter have a map of Hogwarts. It-"

"The Marauder's Map." Harry was in shock. He was also afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Explain that Potter." Snape waved his hand and Spike stopped the Orb.

Harry started shaking a bit. "He's heading into shock." The Dark Lord cast a quick warming spell.

"Potter focus on my voice, breath in...out...in...out." Snape directed Harry. Snape was working on controlling his own emotions, while Harry could feel the anger from the Dark Lord in his scar.

"Thank you." Harry inhaled deeply. "The map allows you to see where everyone is at Hogwarts. Their true selves, no poly-juice or animus form. They would have known where you were when you were at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius said they created it in their third year."

Snape and the Dark Lord exchanged a look. "May we see it?" The Dark Lord wondered what else Dumbledore had done.

"Sure." Harry pulled out an expandable pouch. He pulled out the map. He looked at them. "It's password protected."

"I would like to examine it before it's opened. Spike, could you also cast some detection charms on it?" The Dark Lord was resisting the urge to go and kill Dumbledore.

Harry handed the map to Spike and watched as the three cast a series of spells on the map. "It reeks of Dumbledore's magic." The Dark Lord glanced at Snape.

"It is all charms and transfiguration." Spike handed the results to the Dark Lord. "The level is a master."

"So Dumbledore and Wimple made the map and gave it to my father and Sirius. He must have used a memory charm to get them to believe they did it. He likes to use those." Harry looked down at the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map opened. Harry frowned. He pointed to the Headmaster's office. "Why are Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Remus at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure." Severus had a very bad feeling about this.

"Let's continue with this before we jump to conclusions." The Dark Lord didn't like what he had been hearing and knowing how firmly the Weasley family was in Dumbledore's pocket didn't look good.

Spike rewound the Orb. "It shows where everyone is and who they truly are. This plan was very simple. Dumbledore had explained how Severus Snape came to Hogwarts at times to work in the lab or library as it was part of the apprenticeship agreement with Potion Master Libatius Borage, the Author of Advanced Potion-Making. They waited for Snape to arrive at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's permission and aid they stunned Snape, dragged him to the Room of Requirement, where they had already placed Lily Evans. They gave them a lust potion, after feeding Evans with a fertility potion. James already proposed to her and they were getting married in a few days. They left the room, returning the next morning where Dumbledore memory charmed them. Potter and Black stunned Snape and dropped him off in Hogsmeade."

"I remember that. I had wondered for days what happened." Snape's anger was building.

"Since Dumbledore wanted to get rid of Tom, knew that Severus couldn't help him, he set up for an old prophecy to be heard. One he made sure to have Severus hear. This plan also backfired, as you know. Dumbledore knew the Lord can't kill the heir in the Slytherin line, which is why he set this up. What he didn't know is that the direct line can't kill each other. The Potters weren't to be killed that night. Peter Pettigrew is a spy for Dumbledore. He arranged for Peter to inform Tom about the being the secret keeper. However, Dumbledore didn't inform or make arrangement for the Potters to be out that night. He had strongly suggested to Black to get them out, but Black went to check on Lupin and Pettigrew. He found them together and heard them talking about the plan. It's why he remained in Azkaban, and when he escaped, Dumbledore charmed him to be slightly unhinged and obsessed with James."

"I know you are wondering why didn't stop this. I tried. I honestly tried. Dumbledore learned I was going to meet with Barty Crouch. He cornered me in my office and bound me with oaths. I could only tell you after I was dead. I have evidence that you will be given but it doesn't link Dumbledore. He never got his hands dirty. He knows about the abuse the three of you endured, or in Potter's case, still enduring. He wanted Potter away from our world, he prevented Potter from getting even the basic of muggle-born packets about our world. He even encouraged it with the muggles to beat Potter. He arranged for Hagrid to be Potter's first contact. He arranged for Molly Weasley to be on the platform outside of the barrier. He has been paying them to befriend Potter out of the Potter vaults. It's why he has prevented Potter from knowing he is the Black and Potter heir. It's the same with Snape being the Prince heir. You see he picked those houses for a reason.

He selected those houses to keep control. The blood adoptions allowed you to inherit those titles, but he has withheld the information and arranged to be placed as guardians over the three of you. Yes, Riddle, he has been using your seats. You three need to take Inheritance Tests, especially Harry. Between the charms on Harry to look like Potter and his status, Harry received a lot of power. Take it away from Dumbledore and he will start to crack. Dumbledore's weakness is his inability to handle not being in control. He hates chaos and disorder. Use it wisely. Good luck and again, I deeply regret my unknowing involvement. If I had realized what he was doing I would have never aided him. I wish I knew your true names, so I could have blessed them fully. I blessed you with the names I know you now wear. May Lady Magic guide your hands, your minds, your hearts, and your magic."

I leave my properties to Harry Potter, under the guidance of his father and grandfather.

I leave my books to the three of them. Use them wisely. They will aid you. I also left notes in each book on what was used and when.

I leave my title to Tom Marvolo Riddle, until his grandson, Harry James Potter, is able to take the mantle. Mr. Potter can delay taking the mantle, leaving it in his grandfather's hands.

I leave my research on Potions to Severus Tobias Snape. You will find the list of Dumbledore's favorite potions to use. I tried to create counters, but I'm not a Potion Master.

I have made this will of my own free choice. No potions, charms, or bonds have been placed or used in creating this will. These are my own words, my desires, and my hopes. Lord Gilbert Wimple."

The three men looked at each other. Spike removed the Orb. "He arranged for a purging room and three Inheritance Tests. He also arranged for a healer to examine Mr. Potter."

Harry anger started to build as he processed everything he just heard. Severus reacted quickly by pulling out his potion pouch. "Potter drink." He held a Calming Draught up for Harry to drink.

"He knew what the Dursleys were doing to me." Harry thought he could trust Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid the news doesn't get any better. I pulled the Potter and Black statements. Mr. Dumbledore has been helping himself and been very generous with giving your funds others. The list is small." He handed the list to Harry.

Molly Weasley 300 Galleons per month to Vault 2493, personal vault, monthly. 5 November 1981

Ronald Weasley 100 Galleons per month to Vault 2968, personal vault, monthly. 23 August 1991, additional purchase of Nimbus 2000, new wand, school supplies each year.

Ginny Weasley 100 Galleons per month to Vault 3215, personal vaults, monthly. 19 August 1992, additional purchase of school supplies each year.

Hermione Granger 150 Galleons per month to Vault 2958, personal vault, monthly. 12 July 1991, -removal of underage magic restriction, remove of magical wand trace. Additional purchases of books. See attached list. Access to the Potter and Black library.

Remus Lupin 400 Galleons per month to Vault 2111, personal vault, monthly. 29 August 1980. Non-authorized by Potter family, granted access by seat holder Albus Dumbledore. Additional purchase each month of Wolfbane Potions, funds to Severus Snape's Potion Vault.

Albus Dumbledore 1000 Galleons per month to Vault 1197, personal vault. 25 August 1980. Non-authorized by Potter Family, granted access by seat holder Albus Dumbledore. Addition purchases see attached list.

The Bird Fund 5000 Galleons per month. Split between Vault 1197, personal vault of Albus Dumbledore and Vault 1598, Business Vault of Albus Dumbledore.

Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, nee Evans 200 Galleons per month to Bank of London, personal account. Additional purchases-new car every three years, the house at #4 Privat Drive, Smelting Academy, yearly, annual holidays three times a year.

Harry started rocking, he had pulled his legs up, wrapped his arms around his legs. The Dark Lord and Severus weren't sure what to do. They didn't have any experience in caring for anyone. Severus was trying to think of a potion to use. Spike pointed at Harry and mouthed "hug him."

Severus and the Dark Lord exchanged looks, the Dark Lord pointed to Severus. Severus reached out and pulled Harry into his arms. The boy didn't resist and soon they could hear tears. "Harry, it's all fixable."

When the crying slowed down Spike pulled out some parchment. "It is indeed fixable. First, Mr. Potter, I am aware from your reaction that you didn't know about any of this, however, I need you to fill out this form. I have already filled in the figures and items. I just need you to state you didn't authorize these withdrawals than sign."

Harry remained sitting in Severus' lap as he read the form, filled in what was needed. As he went to sign, he stopped. "What will happen?"

"We will issue a fund retrieval. If they do not have the funds, we will make arrangements for the funds to be returned. Interest and fees included. In the case of the Weasley family members, since the Head of House and heir weren't involved, only those members who did the theft will be affected."

"You aren't a dunderhead." Severus muttered into Harry's ear as Harry signed the parchment.

"Second, we will do the exam, purge, and testing. After that, we will go from there."

Chapter 2

The new family stared at each other. Tom returned to his former self, he didn't even have the red eyes any longer, and his nose and hair had returned. His mind felt a lot clearer, and his anger was gone, that was until he looked at his son and grandson. The anger at Dumbledore rose, but he kept it under control. Revenge would come to Dumbledore.

Severus was almost as tall as he was, his hair was fuller and wavy. He had his mother's dark chocolate eyes. His frame filled out, causing him to lose that skinny look. He could be a spitting image of Tom except for the eyes and nose, which thankfully was now a straight Roman nose, and his teeth were white and straight.

The biggest change was Harry. He was equally to Severus in height, which meant he would reach Tom's height in the next few years. He lost the Potter messy hair and gained the wavy locks that his father and grandfather now sported. His eyes were now clear emerald green, a shade closer to his mothers. He was a bit on the skinny side, but based on the health reports, Severus would be able to fix that with some potions.

"Is it me, or do your minds feel clearer?" Harry realized he was back to his pre-Hogwarts mindset. To the same mindset to the one where he used his brains to survive, all the time, not just when Dumbledore forced him into a situation.

"Yes. In reviewing the list of compulsions and potions he had on us, I'm surprised we aren't dead." Severus was still holding the list. "These date back to his first visit with-" He wasn't sure what to call the Dark Lord. They were currently sitting in a small sitting room to allow their magic to settle before they met again with Spike.

"Tom is fine. I don't expect you to call me father or grandfather immediately." Tom sat down. "When was the first potion or spell used?"

"The day he showed up at the Orphanage, December 1938. It was a compulsion spell to make you hate muggles." Severus handed the list to his father. "He built the craziness slowly. He gave you a weak potion for emotional instability and compulsions almost monthly. He must have made arrangements for it to be delivered to the orphanage."

"He did the same with the two of you. Harry, he loaded you with love potions for Ginerva Weasley." Tom read down the list. "Wimple said he wasn't a Potion Master, so who made these?"

"I'm not sure, but we should be able to find out." Severus knew most of the potions anyone with skill could make but some of the compulsion and mind influencing needed a Potion Master. "There aren't a lot of Potion Masters, he might have used a few different ones, but I don't believe he would have. He likes to keep his circle small."

"It was part of the plan for me to remain part of the Golden Trio and I be part of the Weasley family. Ron would go on for hours about me being his brother." Harry looked over the list that Tom reading. "Hermione could and has made some of these. The love potion I know she made. This one, the one for removing my sense of self-preservation isn't that Master level potion?"

"Yes, which means we will be able to locate the person since it's a potion that doesn't have a long shelf live and needs to be given within days." Severus didn't comment on Harry's remarks, he was, however, a bit surprised that Harry knew potions. He stopped at that train of thought. Harry was his son, he had to have the Prince family skills in potions but he wasn't a Prince.

Tom looked at Severus. He wasn't sure what the problem was but knew Severus was upset about something. "Severus, the man will pay. While we may not be the ideal family unit, the three of us are his worst nightmare come true."

"An unholy trio he unleashed." Harry summed up.

Spike selected at that minute to collect them from the room they had been sitting in to recover. "If you are ready, we can do the Inheritance Tests now."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tom, Severus, and Harry weren't sure who was more surprised. "I'm a bit confused. Harry is entitled to claim all the Lordships because I attacked him and lost to him in two duels?"

"Correct, from what information I have gathered, when Dumbledore set up the confrontation with the Potters, he forgot one aspect of magic and dueling."

"A declared challenge gives the winner everything." Severus looked at his son.

"Since Hogwarts never covered that, can someone explain?"

"When I engaged in an open conflict with Dumbledore and his Order, each side was declared fair game as both sides were aware of the risks of conflicts by declaring either me or Dumbledore their Lord. However, the conflict arises with you being my grandson. While your father was my vassal, your mother was an enemy, you were not able to select a side. Your parents would have had to agree to whatever side they placed you on, and since James wasn't your father, and Severus unaware, it made you a free agent. When he allowed Severus to overhear the prophecy, I believe it set into motion something he wasn't expecting."

"Do you think the prophecy is still valid?" Severus wondered about that night for years.

"No. Dumbledore had to have used blood protection that night, invoking your Lily's protection, and most likely used his own blood since we know Lily and James would have objected to dark magic. Now, I know mothers will do anything to protect their children, but using his blood would result in this, and I believe he was counting on Harry dying, thus allowing him to keep control over everything. His goal was to have Lady Magic kill me for attacking Harry, however, he forgot something very important, Harry was protected by my blood also." Tom smirked. "Another thing he forgot was the Slytherin rules of ascension."

Severus started laughing. "No Lord can kill an heir that they have declared blood protection on. Magic granted Harry blood protection because I was your son and vassal."

"So all that protected by my mother's love was him trying to cover what really happened." Harry looked down at his Inheritance Test. "I don't want to control anything right now. I have no knowledge, so how you or Severus use this?"

"Assign your grandfather as the proxy. If he uses the Lord Wimple title, Dumbledore won't be able to claim he is the Dark Lord, and since the former Lord left him the title, an Inheritance Test will only show that title." Spike pulled out the forms.

"Add mine too. Dumbledore will try to use my past against me and toss me into Azkaban if I tried to control my own seats."

"Actually, I'm going to remove your mark. I also don't believe either of you should return to Hogwarts." Tom looked at the three tests on the desk as Spike started to fill out the paperwork.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Titles:

Appleton - Lord

Wimple - heir

Severus Tobias Riddle Prince Snape

Titles:

Slytherin -heir  
Gryffindor -heir  
Ravenclaw - Lord  
Peverell - heir  
Prince - Lord  
Potter - heir  
Wimple - heir  
Thorogood - heir  
Willis -heir

Harrison James Prince Snape Potter

Slytherin - Lord  
Gryffindor - Lord  
Ravenclaw - heir  
Peverell - Lord  
Prince - heir  
Potter - Lord  
Wimple - Lord  
Thorogood - heir  
Willis - Lord

"He really made sure to gain control over the Founders' seats." Severus was a bit surprised at their tests. "The way he placed us, he had to know."

"I agree, and I think that is why he expected Harry to be killed. You know Potter would have left everything to him, so he would have had no one opposing him, but since Harry lived, he could only act as the proxy until Harry became of age, which is why he set up those yearly events."

"Explains why he didn't want me to learn anything and made sure Weasley was my friend. Weasley would have never explained any of this." Harry looked down the list again. "I think he planned on me dying."

"Why?" Tom and Severus knew Dumbledore had arranged the confrontations for a few different reason, all of them revolved around retaining his power.

"Horcruxes. He told me you had them. I think I am one." Harry touched his scar. "The lessons, what I read this past summer about the Occlumency it would have opened the link we had even more. When I went to Sirius' house, I was able to find a book on soul magic and Horcruxes."

"Those weren't lessons, he wanted the link opened. He was counting on your doing something to confront Tom. He spied on the lessons so I couldn't give you any more information. He wanted your walls destroyed."

"If Harry is a Horcrux, if I killed him, he would die but he might have had a chance to return since it's two parts of a soul in a body. If Harry returned, he could have claimed Harry is dark, used the Horcrux as a reason for either Harry to die, or strip him of his magic, and placed somewhere for the public's safety. If Harry killed me before all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, he could keep going on with the same method of control, fear." Tom frowned. "Spike, did that purge return my Horcruxes?"

Spike looked through the paperwork. "According to what I am reading, from your account settlement, medical report, and purging notes, there were some Horcruxes returned. They looked like a tiara, a cup, a ring, and a locket. There was something that came from your grandson. It was absorbed into you, however, it did have bindings on it, or it would have returned immediately."

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's Locket, and the Gaunt family Ring. Are they still useable?"

"Yes, they were placed in your vault." Spike looked at Harry. "Your grandson wasn't a Horcrux. He did have some of your magic residue in his scar that the healers believed was bound to him. The purge was able to cleanse it, and the scar will fade." Spike laid out stacks of parchment for them to sign.

"Now we plan our revenge." Tom, Severus, and Harry began to sign all their requests. Removing the seats from Dumbledore was a big step in getting rid of man.

Chapter 3

Severus and Harry were reported missing a few days later by Dumbledore. Harry was a bit surprised it took the man that long, but as Severus pointed out, Dumbledore most likely exhausted all the leads he could before reporting it.

Harry disappearance hadn't made the papers yet, which was Dumbledore's doing, as the man informed everyone it would put Harry in greater danger, as Death Eaters might start looking for Harry. Lucius had a hard time not laughing at Dumbledore's passionate reasoning. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had his Order members looking for them. Harry had gotten a few concerned letters every few days with all kinds of tracking charms and even a few loyalty mixed with compulsion charms. They sent the letters to Ironclaw for safe keeping.

"So, do we want Rita to write about Harry's life?" Severus was sitting across from Harry at the breakfast table, while Tom was at the head. The mail was due to arrive, with the morning paper in few minutes. They had spent the last month learning how to live together. It wasn't always peaceful, but it was definitely a family.

Severus actually laughed and smiled. The Dark Lord wasn't curse-happy, and Harry actually felt safe. While everything wasn't peaches and cream, after all, the three members of these family all shared the same temper. They were learning to get along.

"Not yet. After we make our appearance as a family in the Wizengamot he will know but he can't reveal that we are the former Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, or Harry Potter without giving away what he has done." The Dark Lord was enjoying his new family. He was a bit surprised at how easy they seemed to fit together. He wondered if it was because they had common goals, a family that wanted them, improve the magical world, and destroy Dumbledore.

"He is going to have a fit when he hears Lord Appleton is introduced." Harry had a smirk on his face, as did the Dark Lord and Severus. They had reread the journals a few times. Severus worked on the potions aspect while trying to figure out who made the potions that Dumbledore used.

They decided on taking the Appleton family name. Originally they were going to take the Wimple name, but they didn't want Dumbledore to know who provided them with the information. Most could be explained by a simple Inheritance Test. Dumbledore would believe that Harry most likely went to Gringotts and discovered everything. Ironclaw had already sent out the recall notices on the funds.

The Dark Lord actually got in touch with the saner Death Eaters and they reformed into a new group. They still remained Death Eaters but one that Dumbledore was never going to know about as their marks were moved and change, hidden with a parseltongue spell. Lucius, Rookwood, and a few who worked at the Ministry kept them informed of what Dumbledore was doing.

Severus was able to be unmarked using a blood ritual. Since the purge removed all the binds and everything else Dumbledore had done to them, Severus discovered he was a parseltongue also. Severus was reading all the books that he could find in parsel. Harry was too. Harry enjoyed learning potions just like he had hoped on the first day of his first potion class.

"Ironclaw sent over the paperwork, it's official." The Dark Lord had opened a package that an Eagle Owl had just delivered. There was a lot of parchment and a few scrolls, mixed with British passports.

"So we got the names we wanted?" Harry had been enjoying his time with his new father and grandfather. Severus wasn't the same man out of Hogwarts. They had their minor issues, like dealing with the changes in their personalities and looks, but they, thankfully, hadn't been taken their issues out on each other.

Severus had been teaching Harry potions, usually, the potions that Harry was taking. The Dark Lord, who they called Tom, was teaching them parselmagic, which all three were enjoying. Severus was discovering his potions were stronger if he used parselmagic as he brewed. They were also using the potion books that the Dark Lord had collected over the decades.

"Yes, I'm now Thomas Marvolo Riddle Appleton. Severus, you're Sebastian Thomas Riddle Appleton. Harry, you're Harrison Severus Thomas Riddle Appleton." The Dark Lord gave them their new identities, including their passports. "Ironclaw provided everything for both worlds."

"Does Ironclaw mention anything regarding Dumbledore?" Severus had a letter from Dumbledore in his hand. "He sent me a letter demanding me to return to Hogwarts and if I had Harry, he wouldn't press kidnapping charges against me." Severus had sent Dumbledore some lemon drops that would make him sick once he used them.

"I got one from him telling me how worried he is about me. How frantic the Weasley family is." Harry laid it down on the table. The mail owl had long gone to eat its breakfast. Hedwig was up with the other owls. She had a crush on Severus' owl. They thought she would have babies soon.

"Ironclaw did mention that he has been having trouble collecting the money owed to Harry. Dumbledore, Lupin, the Weasleys, and even Granger have been at Gringotts trying to complain about the interest and fines attached to the recalling of funds. According to Ironclaw Arthur Weasley was surprised and wanted answers from his wife and Dumbledore. Rita might print what happened."

A group of red letters landed in front of Harry. "Oh." Pig flopped around as he tried to land, while Earl hit the wall, and slide to the floor, dazed. The Hogwarts owl tried to go back out the window as the Dark Lord hit it with a stunner, causing it land with a thud on the floor.

The first howler started screaming:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THE WORRY OR EVEN THE CONCERN WE HAVE FOR YOU? YOU BETTER CONTACT US AND LET US KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO BE WITHOUT THE PROTECTION OF OUR FAMILY OR AT HOGWARTS!"

YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU RUNNING AWAY. YOU BETTER RETURN TO YOUR RELATIVES OR GET IN TOUCH WITH THE HEADMASTER.

I care about you, cub, and am very worried.

Remus.

"The man is an idiot." Severus scanned the letter. How the man expected Harry to believe that tripe was mind-boggling. "It was loaded with compulsion charms. Glad we are wearing our rings and have parselwards up."

"Looks like one from Dumbledore. That one is from Molly." Harry poked the one from Molly with his knife. They had the same seal on them. "Well, here goes."

HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN. YOU GET YOURSELF TO YOUR RELATIVES OR GET IN TOUCH WITH THE HEADMASTER. HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY! YOU BETTER SHOW UP BY TOMORROW YOUNG MAN. HONESTLY, ENDANGERING YOURSELF AND OTHERS WITH YOUR SELFISHNESS.

WE CARE A GREAT DEAL ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU ARE REPAYING THAT CARE. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS BEHAVIOR YOUNG MAN. YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!

Mrs. Weasley

"I wonder what Dumbledore's will say." Harry poked it. He knew the last one had to be from Granger. "You know they totally ignored the money. You would think that they might have caught a clue."

Severus scoffed. "It really should be called the Order of Morons."

"Well, let's hear what he has to say." The Dark Lord was going to see if there was a ward to destroy howlers or have them go back to the sender. "Harry, you're not required to open them."

"You don't have to listen to them, you can destroy them." Severus wasn't sure why he was getting angry at the Order for sending Harry some howlers. It was a strange feeling for him, he wanted to protect Harry from being hurt. He glanced at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord didn't look any happier than he was, in fact, the Dark Lord looked like he wanted to kill Dumbledore.

"I actually want to hear if any of them even mentions their stealing. You know Dumbledore won't mention what he has done to us."

"Harry, none of them are going to admit to stealing from you, what they have done, and will deny it no matter how much evidence will be presented when we have them charged." Severus knew Harry was deeply hurt by the actions of people he thought cared about him. They had learned the truth about the Dursleys and it took a lot of effort on Harry's part to stop his father and grandfather from killing them.

"I know." Harry poked the letter again. He looked at Severus. "Your right I don't have to read them." Harry picked up all the letters and threw them into the fireplace. The three of them pointed their wands and watched the letter burn. "That felt good."

"We have the summer to get things in place. You won't return to Hogwarts until after I'm officially introduced at Wizengamot."

"Do I have to return at all?"

Severus and the Dark Lord exchanged a look. Neither sure what to say. They were still trying to grasp the fact that Harry was related to them, that they were related. Severus bit the bullet. "No, I can teach you most of the subjects, and what I can't, Tom can." Harry gave a slight smile. Severus gave a smirk.

"Good it will drive Dumbledore and his minions nuts and I will actually be able to learn." Harry was looking forward to spending time with his grandfather and father. "Plus think of how much it will annoy Dumbledore. Granger will be so mad when I take OWLs that Hogwarts hasn't even offered."

"I'm glad you are at least thinking about your education" Severus gave him a slight smile "and revenge."

All three laughed. They were looking forward to September and the first Wizengamot session.


End file.
